gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Buyer's Market
|location = Elizabeta's Apartment, South Bohan |fail = Wasted Busted Brian dies Niko dies Playboy dies Gang Burrito destroyed |reward = Integrity 2.0 as a radio station |unlocks = Politics |unlockedby = Action/Reaction |todo = Collect the package from Brian. Go to the building where the deal is taking place. Go downstairs and get out of the building. Lose the cops. }} Buyer's Market is a mission in The Lost and Damned. It is the first mission given by Elizabeta Torres to Johnny Klebitz. This mission is parallel to Grand Theft Auto IV's mission Blow Your Cover, from Niko Bellic's point of view. Description Johnny walks in on Elizabeta's cocaine party and its guests (including the Kay Hartman, who dances around Elizabeta, Playboy X and Carmen Ortiz), Elizabeta has helped find Johnny and Billy a buyer for the pile of heroin The Lost stole earlier from the Angels of Death. Shortly after, Niko arrives, and Elizabeta gives him details about the deal, then introduces him to Johnny, and then Johnny leaves to get the H from Brian Jeremy. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission, the player must: * Collect the package from Brian. * Go to the building where the deal is taking place. * The apartment is on the third floor. * Wait for Niko and Playboy X. * Go downstairs and get out of the building. * Lose the cops. Enemies * LCPD * NOOSE Walkthrough Brian is waiting with the package on Inchon Avenue, collect the package from him. Then go to the apartment on Cassidy Street in Schottler. Go to the third floor and wait for Niko and Playboy X. If you need it, grab the Combat Shotgun on the first floor, in the same location under the stairs as in GTA IV. After, the sale goes bad when Charlie and the other buyer turn out to be two undercover LCPD officers, and you're forced to fight your way out. Niko and Playboy will make their way up to the roof, you'll have to make your way down, out the front door you came in. You'll start out in the room where the deal went down, which is then invaded by four NOOSE officers and two more outside the room. You'll need a weapon with good accuracy and aiming for head shots (since they wear armor). Make your way down killing all NOOSE officers; there are about three officers per floor. While on the second floor, shoot out the window and use the Grenade Launcher to destroy the Enforcer and kill the six officers outside. On the last floor, before you exit the building, aim to your left to kill the last officer. Exit the building, jump on your Hexer, and lose your stars via Pay 'n' Spray (which won't work on LCPD cars) or outrunning them. Video Walkthrough Deaths * Charlie - Killed by Niko for trying to arrest him, Playboy and Johnny. * Many NOOSE Agents - Killed by Johnny, Niko and Playboy during an ambush. Trivia * If Playboy X or Niko are attacked, the mission will fail. * Like its crossover mission, this mission unlocks Integrity 2.0. * When Playboy X and Niko meet up with Johnny, Niko says "Hey, man!" and Playboy says "Yo!". This is not said in the original game. * Agent Jones of the FIB will call Johnny after the deal and tell him to come in and give info about the Lost MC which Johnny tells him to get a warrant if he's got any evidence on him and declines to talk to the pig. * If Brian is killed, the mission will fail; Johnny will call Billy to tell him that he has good and bad news; the bad news being that they lost a brother and the good news being that it was Brian. * After the cutscene between Johnny and Elizabeta, the scene where Carmen Ortiz dances with Elizabeta is cut, instead showing Niko already talking to Elizabeta. * The song playing in the opening cutscene is "Dale Don Dale" by Don Omar. This song is not played on any of the in-game radio stations. * Playboy X and Niko can be heard shooting NOOSE officers during Johnny's escape. Niko can be heard shooting an AK-47, and Playboy can be heard shooting a Micro-SMG. There are several dead NOOSE officers visible if the stairs are ascended, though the door to the roof is locked. When leaving through the back entrance, the player can hear Niko and Playboy shooting and taunting officers. Dead officers may fall from the rooftop as well. * Niko and Playboy X cannot be followed, because they will disappear on the fifth floor if Johnny follows them. * It is impossible to kill Charlie as Johnny, because after the cutscene, Charlie is killed by Niko. * Should the player choose to leave through the back entrance after descending to the ground floor of the apartment block, they will find several NOOSE officers waiting for them. However, there will be a Bati 800 parked in the street nearby. * Even though this mission is given by Elizabeta, it does not give progress for Elizabeta's missions in the stats, but gives progress for Billy's missions instead. * Even if the player doesn't have an AK-47 in their inventory, Johnny will still hold one in the cutscene when the deal is going down. * If the player uses the back entrance to escape from the cops and uses cheats to spawn an Annihilator, the player can fly up to the roof to see Niko and Playboy on the roof. However, they will quickly disappear, as they weren't meant to be seen by the player. * It is possible to obtain Brian's Gang Burrito during the mission; if the player kills Brian before triggering the cutscene, the mission will fail and the Gang Burrito will stay there, locked. The player must then push the Gang Burrito to a parking space. * In the mission, Johnny is wearing his club jacket; although in GTA IV crossover mission, Johnny is wearing a brown plain color jacket. ** The same way, Elizabeta is wearing her purple and black jacket when she's talking to Johnny first and then later, she'll be wearing her red striped blouse when talking to Niko and Playboy. * Only in this mission and its crossover will the roof entrance be locked shut, the entrance will always be wide open before and after the two missions. * This is the first mission in Bohan. Navigation }} de:Buyer's Market es:Buyer's Market pl:Buyer's Market Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Lost and Damned Category:The Lost and Damned